


sunshine

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, married with children - Freeform, pin bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Sunshine.





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. 陽子 (Youko) uses the ‘sun’ kanji from 太陽 (taiyou/the sun) and literally means “little sunshine.”

She’s not the cutest thing in the world, Yamapi rationalizes as he pokes at the pink baby whose big eyes look up at him from a glowing face.

She’s tied for that title with her mom.

“Tomo, where is-” Masami calls out as she rushes into the room, still moving carefully from the surgery. She pauses in the doorway with her hands on her hips. “Wasn’t she napping?”

“She _was_ ,” Yamapi answers guiltily, lowering his eyes when Masami frowns down at him. “I can’t help it, I want to play with her.”

“You sound like her older brother instead of her father,” Masami says, but her voice is warm.

Yamapi chuckles softly as he waves his finger in front of his daughter’s face. “My mother says I was like this with Rina too. I wouldn’t leave her alone after she came home from the hospital.”

“I’m sure your sister will be happy to be replaced,” Masami teases as she leans against the doorframe.

“Never,” Yamapi says seriously, gasping as the baby girl grabs onto his finger. “I just have more women to take care of now.”

Yamashita Youko blinks up at him from her carseat and blows a spit bubble.

“Very classy, these women of yours,” Masami comments. She plops down onto the couch next to him and blows a raspberry.

“I attract them,” Yamapi says fondly, wrapping his arm around his wife. “You’ve heard my sister belch.”

Masami laughs as she leans her head on his shoulder. “Remember how scandalized Yuu-kun’s face was? I’ll never forget that.”

“Reio-kun seemed impressed, though,” Yamapi recalls. “Wasn’t that the night they started going out?”

“I’m not sure,” Masami answers. “It’s been awhile.”

Jin might know, Yamapi thinks. He looks longingly at his cell phone across the room, having no desire to let go of either of his girls to retrieve it. Just then the front door unlocks itself and a familiar face struts into the room.

“Hey Pi, do you still have- ah, baby!” Jin cuts himself off and races towards the couch, dropping to his knees in front of his goddaughter and puffing up his cheeks at her.

Youko giggles and mimics the face.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Masami berates him, reaching across Yamapi to knock on his head in demonstration.

“Technically I live here,” Jin informs her without moving his eyes from Youko. “My shit is still here, anyway.”

Now it’s Yamapi who whacks him in the head. “Don’t swear in front of my daughter.”

“About that,” Masami says pointedly. “When are you moving out?”

“I’m _working on it_ ,” Jin shoots back. “It’s a little hard to make arrangements when I’m out of the country, you know.”

“It’s okay, isn’t it?” Yamapi pouts at Masami, used to playing referee between them. “He’s not here very much and we have the space…”

Masami’s hardened face starts to crack at Yamapi’s eyes. “Fine, your boyfriend can stay.”

Yamapi removes his hand from Youko long enough to fist-pound with Jin.

“She looks just like you, Masami-chan,” Jin says as he fakes pain at Youko grabbing a strand of his wild hair. “Only her cheeks aren’t as chubby as yours.”

Now Masami slaps him intently. “I just had a baby! I can’t diet while I’m breast-feeding, you ass.”

Yamapi lowers his hand to squeeze an extra bit of flesh at her waist. “I love you like this too.”

Rolling his eyes at the way Masami blushes and snuggles into Yamapi’s embrace, Jin wrinkles his nose at Youko. “Your parents are gross.”

Youko sticks her tongue out at him.

_Now_ Yamapi feels like a family.


End file.
